User blog:Mochizou/Asking the Question
NOTE: It's back after an almost 3 month hiatus. I'd been meaning to continue with this for ages but just hadn't gotten around to it. So it's back!'' In a small town lies Kaijo High School. It's an ordinary high school with ordinary students. At the school, students are required to join a club in order to pass the year. 8 students make up the Culture Club and this is their story... ''Previously on Culture Shock: Cam and Gegi called time on their relationship. Yazzy admitted her crush on Cam. Lizzy's feelings for Brandon grew and Cam quit the club'' ''Culture Shock II.'episode 4.'Asking the Question 'Kieran: '''Seriously? '''Ash: '''What it's cute '''Kieran: '''You've dressed me like a prince '''Ash: '''Well Zen is a prince, and you're Zen so it fits '''Kieran: '''I guess it's not too bad '''Ash: '''See! That's the spirit '''Kieran: '''What's this all for anyway? '''Ash: '''Prom '''Kieran: '''Prom?! I didn't know we were having prom '''Ash: '''Have you just missed the hundreds of posters around the school? '''Kieran: '''I guess so '''Ash: '''Anyway, the theme is medieval so I thought that we could go as Zen and Shirayuki since they fit that time somewhat '''Kieran: '''I never got to ask you to prom '''Ash: '''It's ok, you still can. In the meantime, I'm just going to carry on preparing for prom '''Kieran: '''When is it? '''Ash: '''Next week '''Kieran: '''Next...week....ok then ''Wednesday 'Lizzy: '''Right, let's get this meeting down to order '''Kieran: '''What meeting? I thought we just used this club to hang out '''Lizzy: '''Well, I want a meeting so we're having a meeting. Got that? '''Kieran: '''Y-Yes.... '''Lizzy: '''Right then-- ''There's a knock at the door 'Hunter: '''Hiieee, is this the right place? '''Lizzy: '''What the fuck do you want? '''Ash: '''Lizzy, be nice '''Lizzy: '''Never '''Yazzy: '''What can we do for you? '''Hunter: '''Is this the prom committee '''Lizzy: '''Do we look like the fucking prom committee? '''Hunter: '''Well, I don't know, you could be ''Lizzy goes to stand up but Kieran pulls her back down 'Lizzy: '''Bitch, what the fu-- ''Kieran puts his hand over Lizzy's mouth 'Kieran: '''Sorry about her, she's a bit aggressive ''Lizzy growls 'Ash: '''This isn't the prom committee though. We're the culture club. '''Hunter: '''Oh right, sorry. Do you know where the prom committee meets? '''Gegi: '''We don't meet today. Prom committee meets tomorrow in room 201 '''Tori: '''I didn't know you were on the prom committee '''Gegi: '''It's just a bit of fun '''Hunter: '''Ok thanks ''Hunter leaves and Kieran takes his hand off Lizzy's mouth 'Yazzy: '''Ok, let's continue '''Tori: '''Uh Kieran '''Kieran: '''What? '''Tori: '''Behind you ''Kieran turns around to see Lizzy who looks furious 'Ash: '''Yikes ''That afternoon 'Cam: '''Hey '''Yazzy: '''Hi. How are you doing? '''Cam: '''Not too bad. How's the club? '''Yazzy: '''It's all right. Not the same without you '''Cam: '''I highly doubt that '''Yazzy: '''It's true. '''Cam: '''How's Gegi? '''Yazzy: '''She's ok '''Cam: '''Good '''Yazzy: '''Are you sure you're ok? You don't seem like yourself at all '''Cam: '''I'm fine '''Yazzy: '''Cam '''Cam: '''I'm fine! '''Yazzy: '''CAM! Don't lie to me ''Cam pauses for a moment 'Cam: '''Ok...I'm not fine. I'm struggling with everything. I was so mean to Gegi and I didn't mean it. Everything just seems to be going wrong and I'm scared. In two months, I'll be graduating and then what? I'll be in a world I don't know, away from the comfort of everything and left to fend for myself. '''Yazzy: '''Is it possible that your issues with Gegi stem from the fact that you're scared of graduating '''Cam: '''What are you a therapist? '''Yazzy: '''Nah. I'm just a friend....who also happens to have this ''Yazzy pulls out a bottle of vodka 'Yazzy: '''Let's drink '''Cam: '''Where did you get that? '''Yazzy: '''I have my sources. I thought we could drink and maybe cheer you up a bit '''Cam: '''Sounds good. I'll get some cola. ''Later that night 'Ash: '''I can't believe Lizzy attacked you like that. Does it hurt? '''Kieran: '''Just a bit ''Kieran is covered pretty much head to toe in cuts and bruises 'Ash: '''How long will it take to heal? '''Kieran: '''Well, most of the cuts should be healed before prom. '''Ash: '''And the rest? '''Kieran: '''Well she got me pretty good on the arm so that'll be bandaged for about 2 weeks. '''Ash: '''That sucks '''KIeran: '''It's ok. At least she didn't break anything. '''Ash: '''That's something '''Kieran: '''Oh, before I forget I show you something '''Ash: '''Sure what is it '''Kieran: '''Come with me ''Kieran takes Ash over to his apartmenr 'Kieran: '''Now close your eyes. '''Ash: '''What are you doing? '''Kieran: '''Hang on ''Kieran fumbles for his keys 'Kieran: '''Damn it, I dropped my keys ''Ash laughs 'Kieran: '''Ok, here we go ''Kieran opens the door and guides Ash inside 'Kieran: '''Okay in 3...2...1...Open ''Ash opens her eyes and sees a room filled with candles and a large banner that reads "Ash will you go to prom with me?" 'Ash: '''Kieran, this is... '''Kieran: '''Ash, you're amazing and beautiful and I love you so much. Everything you do for me means so much and I can never repay you enough. Next week is prom and it would be a huge honour if you would go with me. '''Ash: '''Oh my god. Yes. Yes of course I'll go to prom with you ''She hugs him and they kiss 'Ash: '''How did you manage to set all this up? '''Kieran: '''It was incredibly painful. ''That same night at a local café 'Lizzy: '''Damn my hand hurts '''Tori: '''Well you did punch Kieran...multiple times. '''Lizzy: '''Worth it '''Tori: '''Where's Brandon today? '''Lizzy: '''Why would you ask me. I don't know why you would think I would know where he is '''Tori: '''I was just asking a question '''Lizzy: '''Well don't. '''Tori: '''Oh hey look, there's Brandon '''Lizzy: '''WHAT. WHERE?!?! ''Lizzy looks around but can't see him anywhwere 'Lizzy: '''You're just messing with me, you're so unfunny '''Brandon: '''Hey Lizzy ''Lizzy jumps up out of her chair 'Lizzy: '''You scared me!! '''Brandon: '''Sorry. '''Lizzy: '''Wh-Why are you here? '''Brandon: '''I wanted to ask you something '''Lizzy: '''I-I'm too young to get married. '''Brandon: '''That's not what I was going to ask '''Lizzy: '''Oh, sorry '''Brandon: '''Lizzy, will you go to prom with me? '''Lizzy: '''Eh? ''Back at Cam's 'Cam: '''I think thisss alchohol ish stronger than we thought '''Yazzy: '''That'sh not trueee '''Cam: '''Do we have any more? '''Yazzy: '''Nope! We drank it all ''They both laugh 'Cam: '''Thanks for tonight '''Yazzy: '''It's no problem '''Cam: '''You're a really great person you know that? '''Yazzy: '''I think you're drunkk '''Cam: '''Sho are you '''Yazzy: '''Shhhh '''Cam: '''I'm still capable of knowing what I want to do '''Yazzy: '''And what's that? ''Cam kisses Yazzy '''Cam: '''See '''Yazzy: '''Oh Category:Blog posts